<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ES EL BIEN QUE HACE MAL by MuerArt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093162">ES EL BIEN QUE HACE MAL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuerArt/pseuds/MuerArt'>MuerArt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuerArt/pseuds/MuerArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle es un alfa, Harry es su omega.<br/>Y por eso no puede permitir que otros alfas lo dañen...</p><p>"I'm Lord Voldemort"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ES EL BIEN QUE HACE MAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La siguiente obra fue escrita como parte de la antología de fics de Harry Potter dirigida por @AllenWalker249</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despertó, como siempre. Mitad de la noche y de nueva cuenta solo, acompañado solo por la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana y la esencia casi fresca de su alfa, se restregó contra la mullida cama esperando engañar a su cuerpo por la ausencia del azabache, como siempre fue en vano. Harry se sentía un idiota por aceptar todo aquello, pero no podía evitarlo, lo amaba, tenía que amarlo quisiera o no.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿De dónde viene, la emoción extraña...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que me fascina, tanto como me molesta?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Del otro lado de la ciudad, un oscuro y desolado callejón era el escenario de otro de los múltiples crímenes que serían noticia, una vez que el sol saliera e iluminara la escena de aquel alfa búlgaro destripado y con la cabeza casi cercenada.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Me estremezco desgarrado por lo bello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es como el alma, el cuchillo;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La herida atraviesa mi corazón,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y tengo la alegría, el dolor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Y es que aquello era el encanto de Tom, el dejar a sus víctimas con las cabezas casi decapitadas donde un leve movimiento de los forenses o la policía las harían caer. Una metáfora tan literal donde expresaba lo que él era, un alfa que perdió la cabeza hace mucho tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Me embriago de este veneno</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como para perder la razón.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Uno menos...- Suspiro aliviado, tomando un poco de sangre entre sus dedos dio el toque final a otras de sus obras maestras al delinear su firma en la mugrienta pared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'm Lord Voldemort"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Una vez listo tomo su equipo de casa y huyo antes de que la luna o el sol jugaran en su contra y descubrieran su obra antes de tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Es el bien que hace el mal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando amas eso es normal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Una vez en casa guardo todo su equipo en su cuarto privado en el ático, aquel donde solo él y su omega tenían acceso, quemo la ropa ensangrentada y en total desnudes se retiró para ir en donde su omega descansaba. Esperaba que siguiera durmiendo para poder darse un baño rápido y acunar al pequeño en sus brazos, pero al entrar este le esperaba sentado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados y unas intensas lágrimas bañando su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tu odio te complace,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es tan bueno sufrir...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cede al encanto, libera tus lágrimas...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Harry...- Se acercó a la orilla con gran cautela, parte de su cuello, cara, torso y manos estaban manchadas de sangre y sabía que eso podía asustar al castaño, otra vez.</p><p>-¿De nuevo Tom? ¿Enserio?- Reprocho dolido, no sabía porque seguía con eso, siempre la misma rutina que al final terminaría perdiendo en otra reconciliación carnal con su alfa, no tenía opción, le pertenecía.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Es el bien que hace el mal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando amas es trivial, tú pena.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Sabes que no tengo opción...- Siseo Tom, su tono tan viperino cual serpiente, aquel encanto salvaje que dejaba a Harry como un pequeño ratoncito recién cazado. –Lo hago por él...- Trato de alcanzar el vientre del castaño y acariciar la ligera curva que se formaba contra las sabanas, pero este se apartó cuando vio la mano manchada de sangre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Verdaderas delicias,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pasan por el suplicio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baja la guardia, libera tus lágrimas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Mejor ve a asearte...- Finalizo Harry al mismo tiempo que se refugiaba entre las sabanas esperando que su alfa no se tomara a mal su acción de rechazo, sabía que no sería así ya que es lo último que Tom haría, hacerle daño físicamente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Siento impulsos violentos,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tengo la impresión de deslizarme hacia el fondo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si ignoro de donde viene esta plaga.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Adoro tenerla en la piel!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom era un maldito asesino sádico que tenía odio a su propia casta, o al menos no a todos, odiaba solo a aquellos alfas repugnantes que se atrevían a dañar a pobres omegas y betas indefensos, aun en una sociedad que se dice ser moderna algunos alfas infringían su autoridad por encima de las castas bajas y los sometían a cualquier daño, viéndolos como algo que tenían que usar y no como seres vivos que también tenían sus derechos en este mundo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fascinado por ideas locas,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De repente, mis envidias despegan.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Todo ese odio comenzó con el asesinato de su madre, una omega que vivía bajo los pies de un alfa bastardo que solo la utilizaba para saciar sus instintos y sacar dinero a merced de otros alfas, Tom creció viendo como su madre mantenía al bastardo de su padre y a él utilizando su cuerpo, pero el tiempo cobro cuenta y cuando tenía 12 años su madre falleció a causa de diversas enfermedades sexuales, después de su muerte no vio motivos para seguir con el maldito de su padre y decidió irse para vagar por las calles.</p><p>Refugiándose entre callejones, casas abandonadas, alberges y orfanatos de mala muerte, llego a cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero en todos esos años su mente había desarrollado un gran odio por los alfas y un resentimiento por su padre, por ese hombre que había matado lentamente a su madre, con el tiempo no podía dormir, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que saber si ese hombre ya estaba muerto, y de no ser así...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>El deseo se hace mi prisión,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como para perder la razón.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grande fue su sorpresa que verlo aún vivo, con unas cuantas arrugas producto de la edad, con la misma inmunda vida de siempre pero aun peor. Acababa de entrar al burdel que solía frecuentar y en donde prostituía a su madre, espiándolo desde lo lejos pudo notar que aquel lugar se había vuelto un maldito infierno donde reinaba el pecado sin escrúpulos, no podía creerlo ¡ERAN NIÑOS! Había omegas de todas las edades ahí, una mujer que si bien recordaba era la puta alfa administradora del lugar le entrego a su padre un niño que solo tenía un pedazo de tela cubriendo sus partes íntimas, el pequeño sollozaba en silencio pues sabia porque estaba ahí.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Es el bien que hace el mal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando amas eso es normal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Espero a que su padre llegara a su auto, lo había visto en el estacionamiento de atrás, para su suerte no había nadie, su padre seguía con esa hipocresía de tomar a sus amantes en la casa y no en el burdel ya que "era demasiado sucio" ¡MÁS SUCIO Y REPUGNANTE ERA ÉL! Tom lo diviso con el omega arrastrándolo hacia el auto, este trataba de poner resistencia pero el alfa lo estrujaba muy fuerte, Tom no tardó en aparecer detrás de él y con una navaja cortarle la garganta. El hombre murió al instante desangrándose en el piso, el omega se había quedado tirado en el suelo en total shock por lo ocurrido.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tu odio te complace,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es tan bueno sufrir...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cede al encanto, libera tus lágrimas...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Tranquilo pequeño, estas a salvo...- Susurro Tom esperando que el omega no gritara o hiciera cualquier cosa para llamar la atención, no lo había notado pero el niño era muy lindo, tenía una adorable cabellera castaña que estaba desordenada debido al ajetreo, sus asustadizos ojos eran de un verde esmeralda que dejo impactado a Tom por aquel intenso brillo producto de las lágrimas que se formaban en el borde de sus orbes.</p><p>-No me hagas da da daño, po por favor...- Sollozo.</p><p>-No te preocupes, prometo que ningún maldito alfa pervertido te hará daño otra vez...-</p><p>-Gra Gracias...- Aquella calma en la voz de Tom le dio la confianza de levantarse, su cuerpo tembló al sentir la brisa fresca de la noche y es que aún estaba semi desnudo.</p><p>-Toma...- Tom se quitó su chaqueta y se la entrego, el omega no dudo en tomarla y cubrirse del frio, ya que el alfa era más alto el cuerpo del castaño quedo cubierto hasta las rodillas, suficiente para cobijarlo.</p><p>-Es muy amable... ¿Señor?-</p><p>-Me llamo Tom, Tom Riddle...-</p><p>-Yo soy Harry, solo Harry...-</p><p>-Mucho gusto Harry, pero ¿No tienes apellido?-</p><p>-No lo sé...- Aquello formo una mueca de incertidumbre en Tom.</p><p>-Sera mejor que nos larguemos de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea ¿Dónde vives? Te llevare a casa...-</p><p>-No tengo casa, soy huérfano...-</p><p>-Lo comprendo, yo también lo soy, bueno... Ahora si...- Dijo mirando el cuerpo de su padre a lo que el omega entendió a lo que se refería.</p><p>-Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres, tomate el tiempo que quieras...-</p><p>-Gracias Tom...-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Es el bien que hace el mal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando amas es trivial, tú pena.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Fue así como comenzó una amistad que se transformó en amor y después a una obsesión, obsesión por mantener al mundo libre de alfas malditos que eran capaz de abusar de su Harry y peor aún, del cachorro que venía en camino. Tom jamás le impidió a Harry la libertad de irse desde el momento en que puso un pie en su casa, al principio era un omega libre de irse cuando quisiera pero este no se sintió a salvo y más amado que en los brazos de Tom por lo que no tardo en comprenderlo, estaba enamorado de ese alfa, de aquel que le salvo la vida cuando era un niño. Ambos estuvieron solos y se habían destinado a encontrarse uno con otro, pero en toda relación había errores.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Verdaderas delicias,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pasan por el suplicio.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Despertó y Tom no estaba a su lado, lo había sentido durante la noche cuando volvió una vez aseado y listo para dormir. Se levantó y se arregló, al no verlo en toda la casa supo dónde estaba con exactitud, subió al ático y ahí estaba su alfa, preparando una munición de balas en una pistola.</p><p>-Buenos días Harry...- Dejo el arma a un lado y se acercó a besarlo. Harry correspondió pero corto el beso a los pocos segundos.</p><p>-Tom por favor no sigas con esto...-</p><p>-Cariño ya hablamos de esto...-</p><p>-Lo sé pero...-</p><p>-Debo exterminar a los alfas malos...-</p><p>-Tom pero mírate, tú también eres uno de ellos...- Harry no pudo más y tomo asiento, la tensión estaba afectándole y peor aun estando en cinta. Tom se acercó y lo acuno en sus brazos.</p><p>-Estoy consciente de eso, sé que matar está mal, pero de no ser por eso... Tu no estarías aquí conmigo...- El azabache le tomo el rostro y ambas miradas se conectaron, una que no sentía nada de culpa y la otra cristalizada por la tristeza.</p><p>-Tom...- No podía con eso, tenía razón pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo por eso. Desde que el asesino serial Voldemort apareció gran parte de la población alfa se había quedado pasiva, la libertad en las calles era tranquila para los omegas y betas que podían pasear libremente, pero aún quedaban alfas que imponían su voluntad y retaban al asesino, cosa que solo costaba unas cuantas balas en el cuerpo o un destripamientos para terminar con la cabeza casi cercenada.</p><p>-Te amo Harry...- Lo beso. –No permitiré que nada les pase...- Finalmente cumplió con aquel anhelo de anoche y acaricio la ligera curva del vientre de su omega, al contacto con aquella parte pudo sentir un calorcito emanar de esa zona, Harry solo sintió terror, sabía que algún día la locura de Tom terminaría por explotar en algo más horrible que todos sus asesinatos, solo esperaba que su bebe no fuera un alfa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baja la guardia, libera tus lágrimas. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>